Known in the current state of the art are the typical lamps that are designed for primarily domestic use in homes.
Said lamps supply the proper lighting to their surrounding space while also being used as another decorative element of the rooms they are in, which is a quality that is highly valued by their users.
For this reason it is important that the lamps meet the different needs and decorative demands of the different users, therefore providing flexibility and being adaptable to the different demands, even from a same user.
This invention contributes to finding solutions and resolving the current problems, since it allows building a frame for a luminescent screen, that is to be an integral part of a lamp, assembled and disassembled manually be the user and in a manner wherein the user himself may select the different modes of said frame, which provides different formal features to the lamp.